


Broken

by CassandraMae



Series: Kai Parker Imagines [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crying, Death, Depression, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMae/pseuds/CassandraMae
Summary: You reached the lowest point in your life, but luckily there’s unexpected help.





	Broken

You were sitting on the small window bench in the living room, your back laying against some soft pillows as your head rested on the stone wall, turned to the left to look out. In mesmerization, you watched the water droplets slowly dripping down, leaving wet traces on the cool glass before falling and building an ever-growing puddle on the ground. You drew your knees up, wrapping your arms around your legs to hold them in place. 

The gray colors outside resembled your mood, the dull emptiness you’ve felt for weeks now. With the rain representing the tears you just couldn’t shed anymore. Not after all the crying you’ve done the past few weeks. Or more the first few days because after one week there seemed to be no tears left. Ever since you learned, you were the last person left of your family. 

_“Honey, are you sure you’re okay with staying here on your own?” Your mom asked concerned as she tried to pull the zipper of the crammed suitcase. You were sure she had packed in more clothes than she would even need - packing like they’d be gone for two weeks although their trip only lasted a long weekend._

_“Yes, mom. It’s not like I’ve never been alone here before. Besides, my friends will come over later and us girls need to do a proper sleepover again. You know we haven’t done it in ages.” You smiled up at her, watching how she finally managed to pull the zipper and closed the suitcase. A light chuckle escaped her mouth as she turned around, facing you.  
_

_“No boys overnight.” She stated as she walked towards you, pulling you in for a hug. You rolled your eyes, a smile appearing on your face.  
_

_“I’m nineteen!” You exclaimed as she let go of you, taking the grasp of the suitcase and carrying it down.  
_

_You followed her downstairs to where your dad was already waiting. He was leaning against the doorframe of the front door; his luggage was already tucked away in the car. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, but as soon as he saw you two, he shifted his position and walked towards you to say goodbye to you._

_“See you in four days, kiddo.” He said, wrapping his arms around you and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.  
_

_Moments later you had taken his former position, leaning against the doorframe and watching your parents get into the car. You waved them goodbye, saw how the car pulled out of the driveway and turned into a street. You closed the door behind you again, starting to prepare everything for your girl’s night._

_Five hours later you were sitting in the living room, surrounded by your friends. Some chick flick movie was on TV - it was more in the background, though, as you were sitting on pillows in a circle on the ground, talking and giggling. A big bowl of popcorn was in front of you, as well as every one of you had a glass filled with a different alcoholic beverage._

_But a sudden knock on the door interrupted your fun. Startled you stood up, confused on who would be there. Your friends were already all assembled here, and you all promised to leave your boyfriends at home, so you had no idea who to expect. As soon as you reached the hall and could see outside the small door window, you saw red and blue lights: the police. Your heart missed a beat, fearing the worst. What was if something bad had happened?_

_Taking a deep breath, you opened the door, immediately being met by the sight of an officer with a serious expression._

_“Are you Miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” He asked in a casual voice. You just nodded with a lump in your throat. Somehow you already knew what was about to come, you just knew it. Tears were building in your eyes which you tried to blink away. Unsuccessfully.  
_

_“Your parents had an accident. I’m sorry, but-”  
_

_You didn’t even listen to the rest as everything around you became a blur. Uncontrollably the tears started flowing, leaving wet, salty traces on your cheeks, dropping on your clothes, the ground. You took hold of the doorknob, placing the other hand on the doorframe, holding yourself up. In the blink of an eye, your whole world got crushed, shattered into million pieces. Impossible to ever be glued back together._

The following month had been the hardest time of your life. You just lived without actually living. Everything inside of you was feeling numb. Every morning you stood up, went to school, got back home to sit on the window bench and went back to bed. Every day the same, dull routine. It had become impossible for you to get back to reality, your old life. You isolated yourself, never attended any parties anymore, never went to your friends home’s anymore. They knew what was going on inside of you - partially - but they couldn’t help you. No matter how hard they tried, there was nothing they could do to bring your old self back. 

A quiet sigh left your mouth as you still watched the raindrops creating patterns on the windowpane. Somehow you started to like this weather. The chilly breeze, the raindrops falling from the gray clouds. It was even better paired with a thunderstorm. Thunderbolts as light as day filling the area with a brightness that just lasted for milliseconds. They were mesmerizing, showing that even in darkest time there was always a chance to light it up again. Or at least that’s what you liked to think. 

You were currently engaged in thoughts - thinking about nothing and all at the same time - as you heard a thud coming from the door. But you stayed where you were, not bothering who would be there. It was probably just one of your friends wanting to check in on you. You hoped that if you weren’t answering whoever was there would go away again. By now everyone should know you weren’t really looking for company. 

“(Y/N), open the door. I know you’re in there!” You heard the distant sound of a male voice. It belonged to Kai Parker, your best friend. He had been gone for over a month without telling you where he’d go and since you only got a few messages saying not to worry, you had no idea where he’d been. And he had no idea what had happened to your parents in that time, what had happened to you, how much you had changed. 

Even though you felt a sudden, quick rush of joy, you couldn’t bring yourself up to open the door. Instead, you closed your eyes, wishing he would go away again. You didn’t want him to see you like this. He already had enough problems on his own, so you didn’t want him to worry about yours, too. A little voice in your head craved for him to come here, wrap his arms around you and spend time with you, telling you everything would be okay again.

“If you don’t open the damn door I’m going to open it myself!” Kai shouted. His voice was a mixture of worry and anger, and you knew full well he’d do what he’d promised. Also, if you’d tell him to go away, he wouldn’t take ‘ _no_ ’ for an answer. 

Moments later, you listened to his footsteps as he made his way towards you. Your eyes were still closed, as you suddenly felt his presence beside you. 

“Hey.” He sounded soft, quiet and you felt him lightly touching your arm. 

At that moment you decided to open your eyes again, looking to your right. Kai kneeled right beside you; he needed to look up now to see your face. The color of his blue eyes was more intense than ever before; his lips curled into a sympathetic smile.

Deep inside of you, you wanted to return the smile. Especially after you realized his worried expression. He could perfectly see that something must've happened. Normally you'd already be up on your feet, jumping in Kai's arms as he held you close, both of you laughing happily. Instead, you look at him as if he was a stranger, emptiness visible in your look. Your whole aura had changed, it had turned darker, desperate, depressed even. 

He wasn’t sure what he should do; all of this, all the emotions and feelings were still new to him, and he hadn’t gotten the hang of it yet. Nevertheless, he sensed your sadness; it was literally oozing out of your body, impossible not to notice. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked in the softest of voices, something that was atypical to him and yet so naturally. “You know you can talk to me about everything. And I see there’s something you need to get off your chest.” 

In gentle motions, he started stroking your arm, rubbing up and down. Up and down. You parted your lips, waiting for the words to come out. But they never came, you remained quiet, and turned your head away again. You couldn’t bear seeing him like this any longer; you continued watching the raindrops. 

Kai let out a sigh, as all of a sudden an idea popped into his mind. He removed his hand from your arm, but brought it back seconds after, as he carefully lifted you up, holding you tight. Instinctively you wrapped your arms around his neck, holding onto him as if your life depended on it. You buried your head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar, musky scent. 

Slowly, he walked towards the couch and let you down, taking place right beside you because you didn’t let go of him. His arms were wrapped around you instantly, again while you were sitting half on his lap. He began drawing little circles on the small of your back.

And with this, you were finally able to let go. 

You felt the familiar burning in your eyes before the tears even appeared. But as soon as they reached them, they uncontrollably started streaming down your cheeks, soaking Kai’s shirt. You gave a sudden sob followed by more while your best friend just continued his movements, trying to calm you down. 

“My parents... they died in an accident a month ago.” You eventually explained in between sobs; your voice was weak, it sounded like you hadn’t used it in days - which was true, though, as the past few days had been the ones where you completely avoided everyone's company. At least until Kai had come here. 

The tears became less, the gap between each sob grew larger. But only as it completely stopped you dared to move, shifting your position so that you could look at your friend. In the same second as Kai, you reached your hand towards your cheeks. He was faster, gently wiping away the last tears, stroking over the dried, salty trace they had left on your face.

“Why haven’t you called me? I would’ve come here, would’ve been there for you.” He spoke quietly, his hand still resting on your cheek, making little movements with his thumb. Blue eyes were piercing into yours, holding them captive. 

You knew he was telling the truth. Yet you didn’t find the words to explain to him what had been going on inside of you - what was still going on inside of you -, and what the reason why you hadn’t informed him about it was. 

So you just answered him in two syllables: “I know.”

He shook his head, the corner’s of his mouth were slightly twitching. 

“Well, now that I am back and I have a lot to talk about, what do you think about if I get us some ice cream?” He asked with a smile, trying to change the subject, wanting to distract you and take your mind off things. 

For the first time in weeks, you were finally able to return the smile. For the first time in weeks really mean it and not just doing it because someone expected you to. 

“Only if a get the most chocolaty one you find.” You replied, a glimpse of your old self shining through. Maybe you should’ve had called Kai earlier. He had always been the one to help you up again - just like you had been the one to help him whenever he needed someone.  

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He said, letting out a chuckle as he ruffled your uncombed hair on the way to the kitchen. 

Seconds later he came back with a large ice cream cup and two spoons, handing you one. Sitting down next to you, he instantly wrapped an arm around you so you could lean against his side. 

“Thank you.” You mumbled suddenly, surprising Kai who had done all the talking the past minutes in which you had quietly been eating your ice cream. A smile spread across your lips as he turned to face you.

“I’ve done some reading, and apparently that’s what friends are for.” He answered with a grin, to which you only responded with a half-hearted punch against his arm. 

Even though you were still inside a dark hole, you finally saw the light and a helping hand that would be there to help your back up. And this time you would let your friends help you. 


End file.
